As is well known, insects and like small animal life are often very difficult to capture, especially with safety to the persons involved as well as to the animal life being obtained. Heretofore nets have been the primary means for capturing insects, and these are subject to serious drawbacks, including the lack of positive retention, need for handling in withdrawal, likelihood of injury to the captured insect, the need for agility, speed and skill, among many other reasons.